Abby's lies
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a birthday request on another site. Abby lies to Gibbs and get's caught. Will contain consensual spanking of a father figure and his "daughter" Please don't read if you don't like.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell- thanks!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Abby's lies. Fandom: NCIS  
Main Characters/Parings Gibbs/Abby  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand/Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Abby lied to Gibbs and tried to get away with it. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2427  
Notes & Warnings: consensual spanking, because of an arrangement, by father figure.

A very late Birthday present for Draggon_Flye.

Abby was on her way down to her lab to work on the case. Gibbs had told her to go home and get some sleep. Tony was fine now, out of danger and he needed her on her best game to catch whoever shot him. She went through all the motions of going home, including getting her coat on and kissing Gibbs on the cheek before she got into the elevator. She got in her car and drove to a secluded parking spot on the other side of the building and parked.

Gibbs knew his baby girl better than she thought he did. He knew she wouldn't go without a fight. Tony was like a brother to her and she wanted the person that shot him locked up. Gibbs did too. Tony was like his son. But he didn't want to sacrifice the health of his daughter for his so.

He chuckled thinking about her leaving the building. Who did she think she was kidding? Certainly not the man she thought of as a father. He wasn't sure her exact plan but as soon as the elevator came back to his floor, he took it to the lab and sat in her chair to wait for her next move. He knew it took about ten minutes to get to her house.

Abby waited fifteen minutes then called Gibbs to say she was home.

"Gibbs." he answered.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Abby."

"Hey Abbs, I take it you made it home alright."

"Yeah, I stopped to get dinner. I'm going to eat then sleep for a few hours."

"What did you get?" He asked trying to see how deep a whole she was going to dig.

"Just some Chinese."

"Maybe you'll get another good fortune cookie."

"Yeah maybe." She said quietly feeling guilty.

"Well, get some sleep baby girl. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, love you Gibbs."

"Love you too Abbs."

She felt guilty for lying to Gibbs but how could he possibly expect her to go home and sleep when Tony's shooter was still on the loose? It was just ridiculous of him to ask that of her. She was trying hard to justify her actions to ease her guilt. She sneaked in the back way and took the stairs to her lab. She walked in and started turning everything on. She went to put her stuff back in her office but jumped when she turned on the lights.

"Don't bother taking your coat off?"

"G..G...GIBBS? I ..Um I um. What are you doing here?"

"Catching my little girl being bad. You lied to me to do what you wanted to no matter what I ordered you to do. Right?"

"Yes Gibbs. But the bastard that shot Tony is still out there."

"And we'll get whoever did it but it won't do us any good if you miss something because you're too tired to do your job properly."

"I need to do this!"

"What you need to do it what I told you to." he yelled.

He got out of her chair, walked over to her and hugged her.

"We'll get them! I promise you. But I need you on top of your game, understand?"

"Yes sir."

He quickly spun her around and swatted her five times.

"Ow, ow, ow, Gibbs." She said with tears in her eyes as she pouted and rubbed her butt.

"Don't think for one minute that your puppy dog eyed pout will work on me Abbs. Get your stuff, we're going to go check on Tony, get some Chinese, then go to my house. When we get there, we're going to eat, you're going to get ready for bed, then you're taking a trip over my knee before I tuck you in for at least 6 hours of sleep."

"Can't we do all of that but skip the trip over your knee?"

"Nope, you lied to me multiple times and I'm not letting you get away with it. Go turn off your babies and let's go."

"Yes Gibbs."

She got everything turned back off and grabbed her stuff and turned to Gibbs and said,

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"No you won't."

"Aw Gibbs you said we could go see Tony."

"We are, give me your keys."

"Gibbs?"

"You my dear Abby are grounded from driving and stuck with me until we catch the shooter. Give me your keys."

"What, why?"

"I'm going to personally make sure that you are taking care of yourself so, you do what I say until I say you are ungrounded."

Reluctantly she handed over the keys and followed him to his car. They got to the hospital and walked into Tony's room. Ziva was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"How's he doing Z? Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine Gibbs."

"Stubborn as ever." Ziva said.

Gibbs walked over to Tony, bent down and whispered in his ear,

"Young man, as soon as we leave you had better take your pain meds and get some shut eye or you'll find yourself with a sore backside when you get better. I didn't give you permission to die and I sure as hell didn't give you permission not to take care of yourself. You got me?"

"Yes boss."

"Tony, why aren't you resting?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine Abbs." he got the Gibbs glare so he added, "but as soon as you leave, I'll take my pain meds and go to sleep."

Tony noticed that Abby wasn't her usually bouncy bubbly self so he said,

"Abbs, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'm so happy. I was so scared for a while."

"Well, if you aren't worried about me, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Ziva, come with me to get a coffee. We need to have a little chat."

Ziva gets the hint that Tony and Abby need to talk so she follows Gibbs out of the room. She doesn't realize that he really isn't happy with her either. She was supposed to go home. Ziva walks out the door first and about runs into Tim.

"Sorry Ziva, I got peperoni and sausage. Is that good? Oh Gibbs." He said wide eyed. "I didn't know you were here."

"Apparently neither of you expected me. Where are you supposed to be?"

Neither answered expecting the other to.

"Timothy?"

"Home asleep, but you did say we could stop and check on Tony."

"Check on not stay."

"Gibbs, you said to eat so we decided to eat here. We were going home after the pizza, honest." Ziva said.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time but you better leave after you eat. Tony needs his rest."

"We will boss." Tim answered.

"What's up with Abby?"

"She's in trouble and wants her big brother."

"Oh no. Big trouble?" Ziva asked knowing what that meant.

"That's between me and Abby."

"Big enough that she's going home with him." Tim said.

"I never said that."

"Her car's not here. She's with you. She's in big trouble."

"Go get your drinks for your pizza before both of you are in trouble too."

Back in Tony's room asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in trouble."

"How much and why?"

"I lied to Gibbs and tried to trick him so I could stay and work on the case."

"Abbs, you didn't?"

"I did."

"What'd he do?"

"I got swatted, grounded and he's gonna spank me."

"Come here baby girl."

Tony hugged her and she hugged him back without hurting him.

"What exactly did you do?"

…..."Then I walk into my office to put up my coat and he was at the desk."

"Baby girl, you deserve a spanking for that much lying. You dug yourself a deep deep hole."

"I know."

"Well, you deserve it, don't fight him."

"I won't. I know I deserve it. I just don't want it."

"None of us ever want it."

"But he cares and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"None of us would Abbs."

"You look tired."

"That's why the nurse is bringing his pain medicine right now. He's going to take it and we're all going to go home. You two will call me when you get home."

"Yes boss, but I'm going to take Ziva home first."

The nurse walked in and Gibbs made sure Tony took his pills. He walked over to the bed, put his hand on Tony's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Remember what I said."

"Yes boss, I remember. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See that you do. Abbs, say your goodbyes."

She hugged Tony and kissed his cheek. He whispered in her ear,

"You'll be okay."

"I know thanks."

"Call me." Gibbs hollered as he left the room.

He smiled when he heard two,

"I will's" from Tim and Ziva.

Gibbs stopped at the Chinese place and got some dinner. They went to his place and ate quietly. Ziva called to say she had made it home and was going to bed. Tim called fifteen minutes later. Both asked Gibbs not to be too hard on Abby. He promised she would get what she deserved and nothing more. As soon as they were finished with dinner he said,

"Head up and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Abby shyly said. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abbs."

"Are you going to paddle me?"

"What do you think?"

"That I lied and you hate lies, so yeah."

"Good guess. Now get going or do you need persuasion."

"I'm going."

She slowly got showered and into a night gown. She knew her butt wouldn't want anything more that her panties on it when Gibbs was done. He heard her come out of the bathroom and go to her room. He didn't want her to fret too long so he grabbed the paddle he made and headed to her room. He knocked on the door and went in when he heard the faint, come in.

He walked and sat on her bed, laid the paddle next to him. Abby was way against the wall curled up holding her legs. She looked so innocent but Gibbs hardened his heart and remembered all of her lies.

"You know why I'm here right?"

"Yes sir. I disobeyed you, lied to you and tried to trick you."

"I love you and wanted you to be safe and rested so we can get this bastard. I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Yes sir, I know and I Love you too."

"Then let's get this over with so we can get some sleep." he said patting his knee.

She slowly crawled out of the corner and over to Gibbs and got over his knee. He adjusted her position, raised her night gown and his hand and brought it down on her backside. She remained in position and quiet as long as she could, remembering Tony's request for her not to fight it. But as the burn started to build, she started to squirm and yelp.

"M'Sorry Gibbs. Ow, Ow , owie!"

She started to cry silently. Gibbs did one more circuit, then picked up the paddle and said,

"You're getting six."

Abby grabbed hold of the bedspread to keep from reaching back. Gibbs tilted her more forward to reach her sit spots. She dug her toes into the mattress and yelped with each lick. By the time he gave her the last lick she was sobbing. He laid the paddle down, adjusted her night gown to cover her bottom and gathered her up into a hug. He rocked her and rubbed her back until she calmed down. She snuggled into him and soaked in all of the love she could. She finally calmed down enough to say,

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Punished and forgiven baby girl." He said and kissed her on top of the head.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Okay, are you ready for bed?"

"I don't think I'll have any problem sleeping tonight."

"Me either."

"Go wash up and I'll get your bed ready."

She went and washed her face. She couldn't resist looking to see how red her ass was. It wasn't the reddest it had ever been but pretty red. Gibbs hated lying!

Gibbs pulled back the covers. She came back in the room, hugged him and climbed in bed on her tummy. He covered her up and kissed her forehead and said,

"Goodnight my sweet Abby. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep still sniffling a little.

Morning came Abby turned over and instantly jumped out of bed rubbing her butt. She smelled breakfast and coffee so she quickly dressed and met Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" he asked her.

"Like a well spanked child." She laughed.

"Good, we aren't going to have a repeat of yesterday are we?"

"No sir!" She said.

She smiled when she pulled out her chair and found a pillow on it.

"Thanks."

"Thank Tim when you see him. Here, this is for you." He said handing her a calf-pow.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Thank Ziva when you see her. They were here about 15 minutes ago to check on you. Ziva brought that for you and Tim grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it in your chair."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"For what?"

"For allowing them to do that."

"Tony called to check on you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Wow, I'm starved. Thank you, this looks great." She said as the food was set in front of her.

"You're welcome!"

They ate and headed to the Bull pen. The team all checked in with the information they had and then all went their separate ways. After all, they had a shooter to catch!

The End...

A very Happy very very late Birthday to you!


End file.
